Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident
"30 Days Without an Accident" is the title to the first episode of season four of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the thirty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Greg Nicotero with a script written by Scott M. Gimple based upon the Image Comics comic book series The Walking Dead by author Robert Kirkman. The episode aired on Sunday, October 13th, 2013 on AMC at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. * "30 Days Without an Accident", "WD: 30 Days Without an Accident" and "The Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident" all redirect to this page. * This episode is included on disc one of the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection and the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season Blu-ray collection. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * This episode had a viewership of 16.1 million people. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on October 18th, 2013. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * With this episode Caleb Womble goes from being a production supervisor on the series to a co-producer. * This is the first chapter in the "Quarantine" storyline, which runs through the first several episodes of the season. * Lizzie Samuels' inability to see the walkers as dead people becomes a major plot point later in the season. Trivia * This is the episode that introduces Rick Grimes' infamous 3 questions. These questions become a go-to stand-by for Rick every time he encounters someone new. In this episode, the questions were going to be directed at Clara's husband, who turns out to be dead already. :* "How many walkers have you killed?" :* "How many people have you killed?" :* "Why" * Six weeks before filming this episode plants, fruits and vegetables were planted to turn the prison into a farmyard. * This is the episode that first intimates some sort of a love story developing between Daryl Dixon and Carol Peletier. * The pigs escaped during shooting, and Andrew Lincoln immediately ran after them to round them up. Appearances * This is the first appearance of Clara, who is the emaciated woman that Rick Grimes encounters in the woods. This is her only appearance as a living human. She appears next as a walker in "Too Far Gone". * This is the first appearance of Lizzie Samuels, who is one of the Woodbury expatriates. She makes recurring appearances throughout season four. * This is the first appearance of Mika Samuels, who is one of the Woodbury expatriates. She makes recurring appearances throughout season four. * This is the first appearance of Bob Stookey, who is one of the Woodbury expatriates. He becomes a supporting character on the series, making regular appearances throughout season four and season five. Quotes * Carl Grimes: You're naming them? * Mika Samuels: Well, one of them has a name tag, so we thought all of them should. * Carl Grimes: They had names when they were alive. They're dead now. * Lizzie Samuels: No, they're not. They're just different. * Carl Grimes: What the hell are you talking about? They don't talk. They don't think. They eat people. They kill people. * Lizzie Samuels: People kill people. They still have names. * Carl Grimes: Have you seen what happens? Have you seen someone die like that? * Lizzie Samuels: Yeah, I have. * Carl Grimes: They're not people and they're not pets. Don't name them. .... * Clara: What were the questions? The three questions? * Rick Grimes: How many walkers have you killed? * Clara: Eddie killed them all, until... * Rick Grimes: How many people have you killed? * Clara: Just me. * Rick Grimes: Why? * Clara: You don't get to come back from the things you've done. .... * Daryl Dixon: Smells good. * Carol Peletier: Just so you know, I liked you first. * Daryl Dixon: Stop. You know, Rick brought in a lot of them, too. * Carol Peletier: Not recently. Give the stranger sanctuary, keep people fed, you're gonna have to learn to live with the love. * Daryl Dixon: Right. .... * Carl Grimes: You didn't wake me up. * Rick Grimes: I knew you were up all night reading comics with a flashlight. * Carl Grimes: What' up with Voilet? * Rick Grimes: Carl, I told you not to name them. They're not piglets any more, they're food. * Carl Grimes: I just thought, you know, until...okay. * Rick Grimes: I don't know what's going on with her. Could be sick, could be nothing. Feel better, Violet. See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:2013/Episodes Category:October, 2013/Episodes